


A Not-So-Tasty Treat

by featherliterature



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Costumes, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Roleplay, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherliterature/pseuds/featherliterature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Halloween. It is Halloween. It is Halloween. And now I have the perfect excuse to write a smutty one-shot where America trick-or-treats England and things go down in history. What? You mean to say having sex isn't history?</p><p>Alternative Summary:<br/>What little plot you see, I make up for greatly in the porn scenes. (Also there's a puzzle/hint in the title)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not-So-Tasty Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Whole Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Whole+Fandom).



> Happy Halloween everyone! Please enjoy this smutty Halloween-themed one-shot I wrote to satisfy all of your needs! I can't wait for next year's.

“Well, I bet you a hundred British pounds that someone _will_ visit my house today!” England seethed with rage and practically spat into the phone.

“And I say no one will. Anyway, ta-ta for now. Big Brother France actually _has_ guests to entertain.” The telephone cut off abruptly, feeding his anger. Annoyed, England put it down and glanced at the brownies — at least a dozen of them — piled on top of one another sitting on the coffee table.

 _“...It’s already 7 o’ clock, surely anyone who wanted to come would have come by now,”_ England thought bitterly.  


A loud knocking on the front door brought him back from his musings. He wasn’t sure whether or not to feel excited since hope and disappointment were basically just flip sides of the same coin. His breath hitched as he opened the door.

“Trick or Treat!” Upon being greeted by someone in a Batman suit, he blinked, and furrowed his eyebrows. “Don’t pretend like you don’t know me, Iggy.” The male pouted.

 _It soon dawned upon the Englishman that it was just bloody America._ “What’s with you and your obsession with skin-tight costumes?” England gestured, though he was practically ogling America's fine muscles and curves the outfit accentuated.

“Come on, stop harping on that and just give me the treats!” America said as he eyed the brownies on the table. He took England’s move of backing away as an invitation and picked up one of the brownies. “Oh, wow okay,” he muttered the moment he had a better look at it. “Nnnnice…” America muttered hesitantly as he looked at England. “So what are those?”

England resisted the urge to face-palm as he stared into America’s innocently ignorant blue irises. _“Brownies.”_ He scoffed. “That’s just like you to not know what they are.”

“They’re _all_ black, there would be a problem if I _could_ tell they were brownies.”

“Anyway… Where’s my treat?” America took a step towards England, simultaneously invading his personal space; only for England to step backwards. “Hm?” America prompted.

 _“Shit...”_ The back of England’s head rested uncomfortably on the wall, practically screaming to him that he was backed against it. He glared at America, putting on an air of superiority, hoping that would encourage the younger nation to back off.

England softened as he watched America’s lips part slightly. “Well…?” The sensation of America’s breath on his ear lingered even as he pulled away. England’s breath rasped in his throat as their eyes met. America’s gaze was a forcible commandment of attention.

Shoving America off, England walked across the hallway and entered a dark room. Behind him, America followed; staring at various old ornaments and paintings. 

“What are we doing?” As soon as they were in the room, England closed the door and locked it, turning around to address America’s query.  


A switch flickered on. “I guess you could say… _you’re in for a little treat_.” His eyes twinkled with amusement; though he was relief to see that America’s eyes were now restored to their own previous innocent glory. He sat on the edge of the bed which was covered with a green duvet. “C’mere,” he beckoned.  


America walked slowly towards England, uncertainly guiding his every step; until he was finally in front of him. “Kneel.” America’s eyes widened.  


Before he could choke out any words, his former superior shot him a deadly glare. _“Kneel.”_ The voice became louder and commanded respect. America didn’t know what was in store for him, though the bit of excitement he felt was enough to make him obey.  


It was only when he did so that he finally noticed England’s boner. Just as he was about to voice out, it dawned on him that he should be role-playing as someone of a lower status. “Yes, Master?” He winked cheekily.  


“Good boy,” England said, bending forward to stroke America’s hair. A surge of pleasure came over him and it took every muscle in his body to stop himself from choking out a moan. “Does this feel good?” Seeing how America avoided his gaze; unsure of his own reply, England tilted America’s chin up forcibly to meet his own. His eyes were no longer in their innocent glory but rather glowing an animalistic hue.  


England smiled to himself and stood up, America eyed his every movement. “Close your eyes.” Upon shutting his eyes, he heard the faint sound of a zipper, the creaking of the bed and the rustling of some clothes. “Open your mouth.” Slightly alarmed, America opened his mouth slightly. “Wider.”  


And then he felt warmth penetrate his mouth and the entry of something that tasted like… skin. He opened his eyes. He felt small, so small and vulnerable upon seeing the cock shoved inside him. “Move your mouth.” England spoke as his hands fondled America’s hair again. The lust in him began to swell as he grasped England’s shaft and started to move his mouth up and down. The feel of England’s fingers on his cheek made him launch into a full-on rhythm of repeated sucking and licking.  


He felt hot and the skin-tight costume worked against him, tightening the bulge in his pants. Hearing England’s satisfied whimpers, America began to rub the tip of his bulge; the moist cloth making it even more pleasurable. Skillfully multi-tasking, he glanced up to see England’s face red and sweating profusely, and his mouth wide open, panting and wheezing. America grasped his shaft firmly and proceeded to pump it up and down, all while his butthole kept tingling with a wanton desire.  


“A-America… Harder!” Beads of sweat were forming on America’s forehead as he upped his pace. “D-Don’t just touch yourself, idiot.” The pleasure stemming from being caught made him feel even more reluctant to pry his hand from pleasuring his hard cock though he knew he had to if he was going to bring England to the verge of climaxing. He removed the cock from his mouth and gave his balls a lick; sucking on them sensually. “Ah!” England jolted with a sudden whimper.  


“Mmm…” America moaned, before stroking England’s cock roughly. His other hand was now busy serving his own needs; behind him his fingers were rubbing his butthole which seemed to moisten rapidly, and cause that part of the outfit to slip inside partially, caressing his anal walls.  


“H-Hurry… Put it back in…” At England’s request, America hurriedly engulfed the tip all the way to the shaft. “I’m gonna c-come!” England groaned. The semen streamed into America’s throat swiftly. He did his best to swallow all of it though some dribbled down his chin. Upon removing the cock from his mouth, he licked it clean.  


“I’m beat.” England muttered, lying sprawled across the bed. A feeling of betrayal pierced through America.  


“What about me?” He yelled, taking the trousers England had flung onto the floor and hitting him (gently) with it.  


“Oh? Haven’t I already given you your treat?” He grinned, staring pointedly at the semen dripping down his chin.  


_Oh._  


“So how was it?”  


“...Salty.” America made his way to the other side of bed and lay down next to England who then moved over to plant his head on the pillow.  


“Thanks for today, America…” England mumbled, his eyes closing and drifting off to sleep.  


Staring at England in disbelief, America, satisfied yet not contented, too closed his eyes — as Halloween drew to an end for the both of them. _Or perhaps it was just the beginning of more smut._

**Author's Note:**

> I spent the whole Halloween writing this so be grateful okay? I plan to write a few Christmas-centered fics and publish each one on all 12 days of Christmas! ...I better get started right now. Anyways, have a spoopee Halloween!


End file.
